


Need

by sharedwithyou



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to my husband, my very own superhero</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I hardly see you anymore.”<br/>“Well, it’s kind of hard balancing saving the entire solar system and having a beautiful wife.”<br/>“It’s not the entire solar system. Just one planet.”<br/>“And it’s not just having a beautiful wife. It’s being with her.”<br/>“Touche.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my husband, who may not be saving the world in his overtime, but see's me as his own world.
> 
> leave me a comment if you liked!!
> 
> XOXO Bucky

“I feel like I hardly see you anymore.”

“Well, it’s kind of hard balancing saving the entire solar system and having a beautiful wife.”

“It’s not the entire solar system. Just one planet.”

“And it’s not just having a beautiful wife. It’s being with her.”

“Touche.”

 

You speared the 50 dollar filet mignon with a plastic fork and sawed away at it with a butter knife.

He chased the white truffle macaroni with a spoon as the two of you ate your expensive dinner on your laps in front of the TV.

Making a scene in a fancy restaurant on date night as the Great Tony Stark suited up for battle piece by flying piece was getting kind of old.

Especially when people thought he had time to sign autographs on their napkins while a bridge was being held hostage by goblins nearby. Or something.

But you were damned if you weren’t going to have the amazing steak dinner he’d been promising you for months.

Even if you were eating it with utensils you saved from take-out last night.

At least you wouldn’t have to do dishes.

“If Jessica Jones is so strong, why doesn’t she just break the asshole’s neck right there and be done with it?”

“Because then we wouldn’t have the next 5 episodes, (y/n). Now hush. I think they’re going to have sex again.”

“Would you like me to leave the room as well, then?”

“That depends; are you going to come back naked?”

“I swear if we try to have sex right now, you will end up covered with half-digested mashed potatoes.”

“Not exactly a pearl necklace, huh.”

“SHUT UP!”

 

Before you had the chance to puke on hubz though, the stupid Scooby Doo theme song came on.

“Jarvis, I thought we agreed to change the siren back to the original wee-ooo-wee-ooo.”

“Master Stark said he’d change it to Let It Go if I tried.”

You turned to make a face at Master Stank, but all that remained on the couch was an overturned plate of caviar. So much for not having to clean today.

“He hasn’t bothered to give me his usual goodbye salute in the past week, J-man.”

“I’m sorry, Miss (y/n).”

 

Later, in bed alone per usual, you turned on the news to see how your Man with a Master Plan was faring.

Apparently they’d managed to free eight hostages, but the gunman had handcuffed himself to the last one.

You noticed Tony circling the building close to one of the windows, and had an insanely morbid thought.

If the sniper was very slightly off and nicked his ankle, you’d have him to yourself for the next month.

Of course, it was an almost criminal idea; the only redeeming fact being that it both entered and left your mind instantaneously.

And even if such an unfortunate circumstance were to occur, he’d probably just build a metal foot like Bucky’s arm, and continue on with his fabulous missions.

Is this how the wives of the Vikings felt?

At least you were able to see him from afar, on the flicker of a muted TV.

You told yourself you’d stay up until he was able to tuck you in bed himself.

Then you told yourself you’d stay up at least until he made his cocky speech to the reporter.

You’d definitely stay up until the situation had resolved itself, hopefully without a murder-suicide.

 

Maybe just til he remembered to wave at you pre-battle through the live-update on CBS.

But by then, you were in dreamland.

 

 

“I’m alive and well, thanks for asking.”

An elbow shoved you towards your half (or three quarters) of the bed as you started awake and yawned so hard your face almost split in half.

“Oh hey, Tony.”

“Hey yourself.” He flopped onto the covers, sweaty and still in the sweatpants he’d been wearing during Netflix Binge with Wifey.

“How’d it go?”

“Everyone is A-Okay. Except Rhodey.”

“What happened?!” You sat up and turned to him quickly.

“He missed Shawarma again.”

“Ugh.” You poked him in the side, but rolled over so he could have 10% more mattress. You always fell for that one. “Someday one of you is actually gonna get hurt, and I’m going to seem like a jackass for not believing you.”

“Aha. My nefarious plan is working.”

“Except you just told me about it. You’re a terrible villain.”

“Maybe that’s why I’m a Superhero.”

“Too bad. I bet villains finish their mac and cheese.”

“I’ll eat it tomorrow!”

“You can’t. I had to wipe it off the floor since you knocked it over in your rush to outshine the War Machine.”

“5 second rule, right?”

“More like 5 hours,” you mumbled, blaming your drowsiness for the loss of your playful tone.

“What was that?” Apparently big pitchers also had big ears.

“Forget it.”

“No, say it again.” Tony was not in the mood to channel Elsa at the moment.

You sighed and turned over to face him. “It’s not going to change anything. It never does.”

“Well, it’s better to say it out loud instead of griping in whispers like a grumpy little kid.”

“Oh, so I’m the little kid now, but you couldn’t pick up dinner earlier because your favorite commercial was on?!”

“Let’s talk about this in the morning. You’re obviously overtired.”

“What?! You’re the one who wouldn’t let it go earlier?! Now you want me to postpone this argument until tomorrow?!”

“See? Overtired, like I said.”

You let out an exasperated growl as Tony tugged the covers away from you and began snoring loudly.

You probably had every right to kick him out of bed and make him sleep on the couch, but you knew that capturing baddies was hard work.

And it would be nice to spend a night curled up next to him, even if you had to resist punching him in the face while you cuddled.

So, instead, you began snoring exaggeratedly as well, and pulled the blankets all the way to your side.

“Hey! Blanket hog!”

“Food waster!”

“Mouth-breather!”

“Nose-breather!”

“How is that an insult (y/n)?!”

“It’s hard to come up with good ones when I’m sleepy!”

Tony laughed so hard he snorted. You smiled triumphantly. “Now who’s the hog?!”

“Well, if I’m Mr. Hog, that makes you Mrs. Hog.” He inched closer to you and tucked the sheets around you, just the way you liked it.

“Fine. Now stop bothering me and go to sleep, Mr. Hog.”

“I will. As soon as you give me my corner of the blanket.”

“I can’t! You tucked it around me yourself!”

“Because that’s how it ends up every night, no matter how hard I try to hold on!”

“Rawr!” You growled as you untucked your comfy self and grudgingly gave him half. “There, happy?!”

You took the silence as his typical snarkiness, until you noticed his eyelashes tickling this cheeks.

He had fallen asleep mid-fight.

Or mid-banter.

That was a new record.

 

You watched him for a moment, the wrinkles around his eyes softening slightly as he forgot his worries one by one.

Maybe that’s how your life was meant to be.

A mixture of adventure and worry and joy and frustration, culminating in a happily ever after; or at least, a peaceful-for-now that would more than suffice.

It was this comforting thought that you drifted off to, to join your lover in dreamland.

 

 

“I’m sorry, Director, but I can’t go.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

Nobody was sure whether Fury was more surprised by Tony’s refusal or his apology.

“I can’t go this weekend.”

“And why might that be?”

“(y/n) and I are going out of town.”

There was a collective gasp and sigh at the audacity and implication. The team knew that you were a homebody; and only a dire event would lead you to force a leave-of-absence on the both of you.

“Are you asking for permission to dismiss yourself from a mission to go on a vacation?” There was no need for incredulity in the Director’s voice; the words themselves said as much.

“Yes, sir.”

“Agent Stark-“

“Actually, it’s not really asking for permission. It’s more of me informing you without it being after-the-fact, for once.”

“You understand that this type of behavior is grounds for suspension, don’t you?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

Fury creased his brow, more confused than infuriated. “What on earth would possess you to choose a casual outing over your job? A job in which countless lives stand at a precarious balance?”

“Probably one life, sir.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It would be pointless to get into details. Really.”

“I see.” Fury folded his arms and regarded the Iron Man standing before him; proud, unapologetic, and still human. “And if I were to tell you that leaving this weekend would mean you’re off the team?”

He shrugged, ever the performer; still, there was a chink in his armor. “I’d tell you that’s not the first ultimatum I’ve been given today.”

Fury nodded, understanding now. But it changed nothing. “Well, then, that’s a pretty tough choice you have to make. I’d suggest you think on it. Hard.”

And with decency, he waved the rest of the team out of the room to continue briefing elsewhere.

Leaving Tony alone to contemplate his future.

 

As you packed your bag with travel-sized lotions and tank-tops, you couldn’t help but hum along to your Pandora station.

Tony was finally taking time off work to spend some quality time with you. You felt like you were finally at a turning point in your marriage.

It wasn’t a tug-of-war between work and life anymore.

I say life and not love life, because once you tied the knot, the two had become one.

You were the one who rubbed his shoulders after he had to resort to close-combat during mission.

You were the one who kept a six-pack of Heineken in a mini-fridge beside the bed for when he couldn’t sleep but didn’t want to talk about it.

You were the one he came home to, rain or shine, war or peace, victory or defeat.

You were the one who picked up the pieces when he needed to be Just Tony.

When he wanted time outside of his suit, whether Iron or Boss, it was to be with you.

 

For Mcdonald’s or Chez Marie.

For Scrabble or Laser Tag.

For Sex in the Shower or Snuggling during Minions.

For Ultron or Ragnarok.

For Better or For Worse.

 

And now, apparently for Hydra or for Mickey.

 

 

“(y/n).” His voice came on the intercom, crystal clear.

“Yeah.”

“Something’s come up.”

“I know.”

“You’ve seen the news?” You could hear the turmoil through the soundwaves.

“It’s even on twitter.”

“It looks bad.”

“I know.” For the second time in five seconds, you affirmed what you’d signed up for when you became Iron Wife.

It wasn’t easy, it wasn’t stable; maybe it wasn’t meant to be yours.

“Baby, they need me.”

“I know.”

You looked down at the sunscreen lying by your shorts. Tony had insisted on getting Coppertone, because he thought the dog pulling on the kids pants was hilarious. You bit your cheek hard, but a stupid stubborn tear still dotted the brown bottle.

 

No one ever said life was fair.

 

“I need to know you’re in this with me.” The words came from you, as you watched your feed update with casualties, and crowd-control strategies.

“(y/n)…”

“We talked about this.”

He was silent.

“Almost this exact situation, Tony.

I don’t ever want to come between you and saving the world.

But I’ve never been given the choice.

The world has thrown me to the dogs time and time again.”

“I know.” The phrase was just as resigned coming from his lips.

 

“So I guess the time has come to decide.” Your voice cracked.

“As good a time as any.” It was heart-breaking how ironic and right he was.

“Which will it be, Tony?”

 

There’s always going to be people that need saving.

There’s always going to be situations that need resolving.

And there’s never going to be enough time in the world to do any of it.

 

Somehow his voice sounded farther away when he spoke again. Maybe it was a bad connection.

“You know I love you, baby.”

“Always.”

And it should have been enough.

 

 

“(y/n), I’m coming home.”

 

 

The wind was rushing in your ears, even though you were inside sitting on the carpet and not wrapped in his arms zooming through the night sky.

And even under the fluorescent light and posters of Avengers that you’d drawn bunny ears on, you felt you were looking through the stars.

 

When your voice came on through Tony’s helmet, it was like an angel.

“I love you, Tony.”

“I know, baby.”

 

 

“So stay.”

 

 

You could hear the brakes screaming in his little rocket boots as the silence traveled the distance between you.

“Stay where the world needs you. Where people’s lives hang by a thread. Where a second with you could mean 10 years more for someone in need.”

“(y/n)…”

 

You felt your breaths catching in your throat, but you blinked hard, even though he couldn’t see. “I know you need to be a hero. I’ve always expected that of you.

And you’ve always been mine.”

 

This time you were sure it wasn’t the connection when his voice came back fuzzy.

“Are you sure?”

 

“The world is always going to need you, in one way or another, Tony. And so will I.”

 

“And I chose you, baby.” Your breath hitched when you heard him say it.

 

“I guess what I really needed to know, is that more than you need to be a savior

 

You need me.”

 

“So stay.”

 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” You heard the business-like edge return to his voice, and knew that he was juggling instructions and intel as he stayed on the line with you.

 

“Well, don’t expect me to stay up all night Mr. Hog.” You let your laugh cover a sob as you laid down on the floor, memorizing the freckles on his nose for the night.

 

“I’ll bring you a snowglobe.”

 

And anyone besides Mrs. Anthony Howard Stark wouldn’t know what he really meant.

 

 

I’ll always need you, (y/n).

**Author's Note:**

> WHEEEE
> 
> give me some love below!!!
> 
> random ramblings:  
> quick poll: WHICH PART GAVE YOU FUZZIES
> 
> this fic was based on my life, about a guy who is even better than Tony Stark  
> me and hubby don't argue nearly as much :P and he isn't as pervy  
> but he is LOVE and he is LIFE
> 
> the mindfuck in the fic was, well the ending. and the fact that it didn't end heart-breakingly. and also the fact that lovely tells tony to stay and do his job.  
> because he chose her, and sometimes that's enough.  
> fyi i don't recommend ultimatums... they say guys don't like them, but really NOBODY does
> 
> quick poll 2: if you wrote a fic about your relationships, what would it be called?!
> 
> one flew over the cuckoos nest  
> JKJK
> 
> i don't have any more polls because i'm all giddy from turning real life into fiction hehehe and for once not writing angst... if this wasn't dedicated to my babe than it would probably have a crap ending... but sometimes you sacrifice for the ones you care about  
> even if it means lying in bed alone at night  
> or burning the midnight oil in a shitty office so your SO can afford rent
> 
> hugs and kisses to all of you, single or in a relationship, separated or divorced, living your life the best you can, supporting yourself and/or others!!!  
> see you soon!
> 
> i have a much angstier fic coming up...readers be warned ;)
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Lucky to have an awesome hubz


End file.
